


【诺民】负距离疗法｜The Intimate Therapy

by riverflowsww



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverflowsww/pseuds/riverflowsww
Summary: 尾号三胃痛文学之笃的场合，内有粗鄙之语，性瘾症患者小罗和他的种马小梨的故事。





	【诺民】负距离疗法｜The Intimate Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> 尾号三胃痛文学之笃的场合，内有粗鄙之语，性瘾症患者小罗和他的种马小梨的故事。

罗渽民犯病的时候，李帝努还在台上主持，有的艺人打完歌就走了，剩下不少空的待机室，罗渽民把自己关在其中一间，掏出手机给李帝努发了条语音，犹豫了一下又转成文字。

他知道李帝努现在是看不到消息的，罗渽民靠在墙角大口大口喘气，视线模糊不清。无袖背心的扣子已经解到第三颗。好巧不巧今天居然是他穿无袖而不是李帝努，刚才做团体采访李帝努无意间抬手撩了一下他的刘海，手不小心碰到他的手臂，那一块就跟着了火一样，慢慢蔓延到全身。

李帝努刚刚回到待机室，就听黄仁俊说罗渽民给他发了条消息，现在怎么也找不到人。李帝努拿起手机点开对话框，罗渽民要他去离舞台最远的那个待机室，完整的标点符号中间还掺杂几个错字，貌似是语音输入的锅。李帝努和队友们打了招呼说自己去找，然后来到了指定的那间待机室门口。

门没锁，他推开门，里面没开灯，一片漆黑，李帝努在灯光下站了太久一时间什么都看不见，他摸索着灯的开关，刚要喊 “渽m……”。

“民”字还没出口，就被带着热气的嘴唇野蛮地堵住了，来人不由分说就脱掉他的外套，李帝努挣扎了好久才把这块牛皮糖从自己身上拉开。

“诶，你怎么回事？”他一手死死捂住自己衬衫领口，一手抵住罗渽民的胸膛，这家伙还不死心地把头伸过来往他嘴唇上凑。

“Jeno xi，不是一直都很喜欢我吗？”龛动的唇瓣呼出粘湿的气流附在李帝努的耳朵上。他被罗渽民搂着，旋转着从门背后来到化妆台前。

罗渽民见上面的衣服没办法下手，于是转移了阵地，他的手搭在李帝努的皮带扣上胡乱按压着，想要找到那个松开它的开关。李帝努手忙脚乱地去捉他的手，捉不住，罗渽民不管不顾的往他身上蹭，他只好又用了点蛮力，罗渽民被他这一推一个趔趄，向后踉跄倒在了椅子上，李帝努手抵着梳妆台，皱起眉头。

“喂，给我清醒一点，大白天的发什么情。”李帝努的眼睛现在已经完全适应黑暗了，他能看到罗渽民在黑暗中的轮廓，还有充斥在狭小空间里的粗重喘息。

“我这是在给Jeno实现愿望的机会，”罗渽民把头使劲向后仰，突出的喉结隆起好看的弧度，“你难道不想和我在一起吗？”

“什么意思？”

“给我就告诉你。”

罗渽民伸出一条腿，勾住李帝努微微前倾的那只脚踝，再次把人勾到他面前，伸出手拉过李帝努的手就往自己的衣服里探。说实话手感并不算好，刚刚打完歌汗还没完全蒸发掉，衣服湿湿的皮肤也是湿的，却鬼使神差地吸引着李帝努的手流连忘返，等他回过神来的时候，罗渽民的上半身早就没有遮盖，裤子拉链也被拉开，露出里面深灰色的四角裤。

回过神来的李帝努迟疑了一下，终究还是没能抵抗住这样的诱惑。

“现在，在这里？”

“快一点，不然来不及了。”见李帝努不再抗拒，罗渽民一个挺身攀住李帝努的身体，一边亲吻他一边催促他快一点。

事发突然，李帝努还没有完全硬起来，但罗渽民却是蓄势待发许久，他不停拿胯顶着李帝努的下半身，李帝努被他蹭的心烦意乱，手直接伸进罗渽民的内裤里，一把握住那要命的器官，开始熟练地套弄起来。

“呃…啊……”罗渽民的喉咙里不时发出满足的叹息声。李帝努比他自己还要了解自己，就像现在，他自己自慰从来没有比李帝努帮他手淫更加的舒服过。相比之下，自己的服务就要显得差劲许多，软弱无力的手指甚至连对方的裤链都拉不下来，只能毫无章法地隔着裤子戳弄着。不过没关系，他知道李帝努从来不指望他。

套弄的频率逐渐加快，罗渽民开始缺氧，进气多出气少，肺部像是要爆炸，就当他以为自己快死了的时候，眼前闪过一道白光，世界终于平静下来。

刚刚平复了一些，便觉得自己下体一凉，李帝努的东西直直地戳在自己的臀缝中间，没有润滑，罗渽民只能努力放松自己。但是李帝努的那根实在是太大，不润滑根本没有办法好好地做，他扶着李帝努的家伙试了好几次都失败了，急的直哼哼。

李帝努也不好受，罗渽民磨的他头皮都快炸了，实在没办法，他只好在化妆台上随手抓起一瓶看起来像是妆前乳之类的东西倒了一点在手上，紧接着向罗渽民的后面探去。水声和微不可闻的香气占据了两个人的感官。李帝努的手指修长又有力，修剪整齐的指甲从来没有把罗渽民弄痛过，他放了三根手指到里面同时活动着，努力张开手指又屈起手指，内壁的每一处褶皱都被他爱抚一遍，罗渽民爽的隔着衬衫咬住李帝努的肩膀才能让自己不要发出什么过分羞耻的声音。他的手从李帝努溜出裤腰的衣摆伸进去，十指死死抠住李帝努厚实的背肌，催他快点把东西放进来。

好不容易插进去，两人皆是发出了满足的叹谓，李帝努刚要开始抽插，门口便传来了“笃 笃”的敲门声。

“渽民、Jeno，你俩在里面吗？”

两人闻言立马变得手忙脚乱，李帝努能感觉到身上的人瞬间变得僵硬，就连后穴也不自觉地收缩了一下，他下意识立马冲门外应了一声。

“在！干嘛？”

“要走了，你们干嘛呢还锁门！”

“我们马上出来，我妆还没卸完。”

“快点！搞完就出来，就等你们了。”

等到门外没了动静，罗渽民几乎是立马挣扎着要从李帝努的身上下来，这回换李帝努不愿意了，他一把拧住罗渽民的小臂，看着罗渽民吃痛的表情，沉下脸来问道：

“怕仁俊怀疑，慌了？”

说着，故意把埋在罗渽民体内的楔子又往里顶了几分，果不其然地听到这人又痛又爽的惊呼。

罗渽民身体诚实地回应着，下面的小嘴紧紧夹住李帝努的那话儿根本不松口，嘴上却不依：

“管你屁事，放开我，快点。”

说着就要把李帝努从他身体里拔出来。

李帝努俯下身试图安抚面前惊慌失措的兔子，他用自己引以为傲的鼻尖去碰罗渽民的，边碰还边哄他：

“宝贝，乖，就一会儿，马上就好了。”

”好个屁。“

罗渽民却是怎么也不愿意了，刚刚已经泄过一回的缘故，又被黄仁俊临时打断，这时候的神智早就恢复过来，比谁都清醒，他用蛮力挣开李帝努的怀抱，也不管刚才是怎么勾引的人家，走到一边重新系好自己的皮带，仿佛什么都没发生过似的。

李帝努的脸色阴沉的仿佛即将迎来一场暴风雨，他沉默了一会儿，慢慢的将自己的衣摆收进裤子里，把拉链拉上。裆部绷的紧紧的，无法纾解的欲望压得他甚是烦躁，他拿起卸妆湿巾往脸上胡乱抹了两把，对着镜子确定自己敛住了戾气，又换上了那副人前常常摆出的笑眼，抽了两张卫生纸递给罗渽民。

“擦擦。”

罗渽民刚刚全部射在了裤子里，黏糊糊的正难受着，本来也在找纸，但看到李帝努递过来，顿时就不想要了。他最烦李帝努那副自以为了解他的德性，就算李帝努说的做的都对，但他就不，偏不。

罗渽民没有伸手接过纸，而是回敬给对方一个白眼。

“以后我的事你少管，狗拿耗子多管闲事。”

说着便推开待机室的大门，走了出去。明明好像李帝努才是从头到尾都在吃亏的那个，但他罗渽民偏偏就是有本事比谁都不耐烦。

车上的时候，黄仁俊和楷灿去了另一辆车，剩下四个人，钟辰乐和朴志晟坐前排，李帝努和罗渽民坐在后排，两个人挨着两边的车窗坐着，中间留了好大一截空。钟辰乐活跃了半天也没把气氛调动起来，于是只好小心翼翼地问：

“Jeno和渽民又吵架了？”

两人闻言不约而同地看了他一眼，但是没有人回答他。这更加确定了钟辰乐的想法，他向旁边正盯着他看的朴志晟使了个颜色，朴志晟立马会意，转过头去对李帝努说道：

“Jeno，啊不，Jeno哥，我们换一下吧，位置。”

李帝努什么话也没说，冷着一张脸坐到了前排。后排的罗渽民一碰到朴志晟就忍不住要东拉西扯，朴志晟一边和钟辰乐聊天一边听他絮絮叨叨。

“志晟啊，有没有发现最近Jeno和渽民怪怪的。”

“有吗？他们不一直那样嘛。”

“哪有，志晟你对氛围也太不敏感了点吧kkkk。”

钟辰乐正对着手机屏幕傻笑，突然有人把手搭在他的肩膀上，抬头一看，是李帝努。

“辰乐，有什么办法可以让讨厌变成喜欢？”

========

罗渽民刚刚打开花洒把自己淋湿，发现自己没拿毛巾。他打开浴室门探出半个脑袋大喊跟他一个房间的朴志晟。

“哥我在吃鸡呢，马上进天命圈了，等我打完这把给你拿。”

“哦，那你别忘了啊。”

罗渽民回到花洒下面继续冲澡，蓝牙音箱里放着抒情曲，盖过了水声和别的声音。等他察觉的时候，那个人的气息已经很近了，呼出的气体喷在罗渽民后颈上一阵阵发凉。

“志晟？”他试探地唤了一声，却没等到回应，取而代之的是一只骨节分明的手，从他的腋下穿过，罗渽民身上还残留着沐浴露，那只手顺着他的腰线来到他的肚脐，在他的肚脐周围一圈一圈地打着转，渐渐浮起了些旖旎的泡泡。

“志晟没空，正好我有事找你。”

“有事说事，别动手动脚的。”

沐浴露很滑，平常很轻易能圈在怀中的一截细腰这个时候怎么也抓不住，李帝努索性腰也不搂了，直接把人转了个圈往浴室瓷砖上一顶，一条腿强硬地挤进罗渽民的双腿中间。

花洒打湿了李帝努刚刚换上的白色T恤，也打湿了他刚刚吹干的头发，湿衣服粘在身上透出些许肉色，肌肉的线条轮廓分明，是多少男男女女梦寐以求的好身材。

然而这一切在罗渽民眼里偏偏什么都不是。他被李帝努那一下直接撞到墙上，吃痛的喊了一声，紧接着被制服地死死的，神色愈加难看。

李帝努看着眼前的人，仿佛在逗弄一直炸毛的猫。他用拇指和食指捻住罗渽民瘦削的下巴强迫他与自己对视，冷哼一声。

“你不知道我找你什么事？”

李帝努的另一只手来到了罗渽民的前胸，开始用指甲有意无意地搔刮罗渽民乳尖。

“还是说，要我帮你想起来？”

说着换了方式，把罗渽民胸口的红豆夹在两指间搓扁揉圆。渐渐地，乳头挺立起来，罗渽民的不耐烦的脸上慢慢爬上一层粉霞。李帝努前面玩够了，手伸到后面去捅进一根手指就听见一声痛呼。

妆前乳毕竟不是润滑剂，成分刺激的黏膜又肿又痛，后穴本就不适，这时候还突然捅进一根带着沐浴露的手指。罗渽民难受地出声，在李帝努耳朵里听起来却像是娇喘。他只觉得这时的后穴比下午更紧致了些也更热了些，扩张着着实费力，忍不住还要揶揄对方两句：

“不错啊，小嘴越操越紧，稀罕。”

“李帝努我操你妈啊…嗯……” 谩骂到一半罗渽民的声音突然变了调，李帝努找到了那处敏感地，反复挤压着，爽的他双腿直打颤，前面居然也颤颤巍巍地有了反应。

那只手在体内更加肆无忌惮，李帝努捏着他的下巴挤开他的牙关不让他闭嘴，任凭自己长驱直入，肆意掠夺，罗渽民的津液不受控制的从嘴角流下来，手也不自觉地抬起放在李帝努的脑后。

后穴的不适终究还是败给了快感，李帝努把自己修长的手指插入又拔出，几次三番之后，罗渽民红着脸，开始摇着屁股追逐着那根在体内的手指。

“快…快一点。”

“快一点什么？”李帝努从容地抽出手指，转而又照顾起罗渽民前面的那根。全身上下除了湿透依旧整整齐齐，阵脚丝毫不乱。

罗渽民心里开始犯怵，李帝努要真生气，后果可不是一般的严重，谁都要怕一下，他也不例外。

“快一点什么？”

“进…进来。”

“说完整的。”

“…快点操我。”

李帝努盯着他的脸突然浮现了一丝戏谑。

“我要你说 ‘我是个骚货，求老公快点操我。’”

罗渽民心下一惊，后穴的空虚变得无法忍受，需要什么东西填满，但最后的自尊心不允许他说这种话，他脸红地快滴出血来，却还是死命咬着嘴唇。强迫自己不要发出任何声音。

这举动显然激怒了李帝努，他一把掐住罗渽民的前端，威胁道：

“知道疼了？想挨操就给我快点说。”

罗渽民沉溺在欲海中，突如其来地激痛把他给疼傻了，眼泪不由自主的流下来，大脑宕了机，他从来不是什么贞洁烈子，此时被欲望支配着，愣是被李帝努唬地喃喃道：

“我是…骚货，求…求你快点操我…”

虽然没说出那两个字，但李帝努并不计较，他镜片上蒙了层水雾，迷迷蒙蒙看不清楚罗渽民的表情，但一条腿已经缠上了他的腰，他便也顾不得那么多了。

“别急，这就给你，我的小母狗。”

说完他便横冲直撞地整根插进去，大概因为扩张做的细致，没费多大劲就开始在罗渽民体内大开大阖地操干起来。还没几下，身下的男人终于忍不住呻吟出声。

“李帝努你，啊…… 你他妈才是狗…。”

“我是啊，粉丝都说我是。”李帝努拔出肉棒，只留一点点头部在罗渽民穴口反复磨蹭着，看着身下人求而不得的难耐喘息，似乎很满意他现在的状态。“你现在摇着屁股求狗操你，可不就是条母狗吗？”

边说着深入到底，看着罗渽民全身的肌群都痉挛了一下。

李帝努富有技巧的抽插很快让罗渽民丢盔弃甲，罗渽民一边爽的翻白眼一边心里想，真他妈不愧是学霸，掌握自己身体的所有敏感点，新的旧的一个不落，他们变成现在这种关系是最近的事，这之前拢共也没几次，他却已经知道自己喜欢怎么个操法。

罗渽民觉得自己要被顶穿了，连表达都不连贯  
一会儿“太深了”，一会儿“再深一点”，一会儿“太快了”一会儿“太慢了”，爽的七窍生烟。他像是惊涛骇浪中的一块浮木，双手揪住李帝努的后颈，扯着他的后脑勺的头发。

“不喜欢我操你还能叫这么骚，真他妈是个骚货。”

李帝努浑犯完了又开始俯下身同他接吻，一边接吻一边在他耳边低喃，动作也轻柔下来。

“宝贝，有没有发现每次我羞辱你的时候，你下面那张嘴都会死死咬住我不放。”

罗渽民本想回嘴，但现在他的嘴只能用来喘息和呻吟，想说的话都会在出口前被李帝努撞碎。蓝牙音箱的音乐不知什么时候停止了，浴室里只有高亢的他的声音。

“叫这么大声，不怕被发现吗？仁俊就坐在外面看电视呢。”

“叫，再大声点。真想让黄仁俊看看你这幅母狗样子，你不是喜欢他吗，正好让你死了这条心。”

罗渽民早就被操的自己叫什么都不知道了，朦朦胧胧听见“黄仁俊”三个字，下意识压低声音否认道：

“不要。”

气压有些失常，罗渽民抬头去看李帝努的时候，发现他眼里仅有的戏谑也变成了暴虐。

李帝努一把把自己的T恤从头上拽离，紧接着对着罗渽民的臀部就是一巴掌。

“夹紧点，老子不操松货。”

体内的那东西仿佛变成了凶器，突然捣弄地又深又重，罗渽民被打的不自觉收紧肌肉，触感更加清晰，李帝度抬起他的双腿使他全身的重量都压在那一处，肉棒到达了前所未有的深处。

狂风暴雨般的插入，五脏六腑都要被搅得移位，罗渽民声音里不受控制地带了哭腔，只好咬住自己的手背。李帝努粗暴地挪开他的手，手背上已经是两道血印。

“不要？不要什么？我对你来说是什么，自动按摩棒？泄欲工具？罗渽民，你没有心。”

“要不要可由不得你。”李帝努托着他就要往门外走，这下罗渽民真的慌了，连意识都清醒了不少。

“不要，真的不要，你别开玩笑了帝努。”

然而那个男人不为所动，他就着插入的姿势，手已经放上了浴室门的把手。

罗渽民哭了。全身因为羞耻和难堪泛着色情的粉红，他崩溃地哭着，哭的脸上一塌糊涂，他紧紧攥住李帝努扶手上的那只手，在他耳边哭喊着：

“求你了，帝努，我错了，真的错了，求你了，你操我吧，不，你想怎么惩罚我都行，弄坏我吧，求你了。”

不知道他哭了多久，李帝努终于离开了他，他坐在地上，李帝努坐在马桶上看着他。

“给我弄出来今天就放过你。”

罗渽民知道一定没那么简单，李帝努耐力一向异于常人，今天绝对不会轻易放过他。他刚想起身走过去，李帝努又开口了。

“你见过哪条狗用两条腿走路的？”

今天的李帝努仿佛没有下限。

罗渽民忍住羞耻，跪在地上爬了过去，趴在李帝努的两腿中间，含住李帝努的顶部。

罗渽民不怎么会口交，只知道一个劲地往里硬塞，巨大的肉棒顶着他的喉咙让他快要窒息了，牙齿也好几次磕到柱身。

“真是没用的东西。”李帝努抓着他的头发，让他嘴唇包住牙齿，强迫他的口腔上下移动着，偶尔会将他的头狠狠摁下去直吞到根部，喉咙被刺激的反射性吞咽，缩紧的喉咙让李帝努有了满足的低吁。不知过了多久，罗渽民觉得肉棒在嘴里又大了一圈的时候，李帝努放开他的头，对他说：

“上来。”

罗渽民跨坐在李帝努的身上，重新把肉棒纳入自己的身体，他双手撑着李帝努的肩膀耸动，没几下就脱力，头搁在李帝努颈窝哼哼唧唧：

“Jeno我一个人做不到…帮帮我好不好？你也难受吧？”

李帝努看着面前满面潮红的人，不得要领的动作令身下的快感如同隔靴搔痒一般久久不能停息，一时间竟不知道到底是在惩罚他还是在折磨自己。犹豫了一下，他放弃了一开始的决定，双手掐住罗渽民的腰，开始挺动自己的胯部。罗渽民如临大赦，将自己贴在李帝努的身上，李帝努的胸肌和腹肌散发着热度，随着律动渐渐出了层薄汗，罗渽民鬼使神差地舔了一口，淡淡的咸味在口腔中飘散。等他反应过来自己在干什么，自己的舌尖早就和李帝努相互纠缠在一起。抛开那些奇奇怪怪折腾人的恶趣味，做爱的时候李帝努似乎对他的唇舌有种执念，每次接吻的时候，李帝努在他体内的的频率就会变快，好像特别有感觉似的。

罗渽民实在是一点力气没有了，他担心自己可能会死在这里，于是他主动献上自己的嘴唇，任由李帝努舔舐着他的唇齿，他亲亲李帝努光滑的下巴，须后水的香味弥漫在鼻腔。这似乎让李帝努很受用，神色不似刚开始那般冷静。

只是罗渽民还是高估了自己，事到临头先要去的人还是他。李帝努看着他失去焦点的眼睛，眼疾手快地一把堵住顶端的小孔。

“不许射。”

即将喷薄而出的精液被迫回流的痛苦甚至让罗渽民的声音都变了调，他的手在李帝努两块蝴蝶骨上疯狂地抠挠着，李帝努被他挠的闷哼了一声，光滑的背部浮现出几道清晰的红痕，却依旧是没松手。

“谁叫你早上先来了一发。”

李帝努的另一只手在罗渽民的尾椎处反复拿捏，罗渽民该有肉的地方手感都极好，他捏住罗渽民丰满的臀肉，附耳来了一句：

“等我射了你才能射，想让我快点出来就再绞紧点。”

听了这话的罗渽民几乎是用尽全身力气收缩着甬道，全部的感官也集中向那儿去了，黏膜包裹着肉棒，连上面的血管和筋络也感受的清清楚楚。

又过了一会儿，李帝努终于放开了他，自己也同时射在了他的体内，从下午一直忍耐到现在，李帝努射精持续的有些久，抽出的时候带出些许精液。罗渽民连收缩自己括约肌的力气都拿不出来，李帝努帮他清理干净，换上干净的衣服，扶着他的腰要出浴室。

“你放开我，我自己会走。”

李帝努知道他在担心什么，不顾反抗，径自的打开了浴室的门。

客厅里一个人都没有，电视寂寞地亮着。

“不那么说你会听我的吗？”

李帝努看着罗渽民，看他的脸上凝起一层寒霜，用怨恨却无可奈何的眼神盯着他，心里竟升腾起些许报复的快意。他不再理会罗渽民的挣扎，强硬地圈着他回到房间。一推门，朴志晟又坐在下铺玩手机。

罗渽民本就心情极差，看到朴志晟又在他床上，更是无名火起，他冷着一张脸斥道：

“给我从床上下来。”

朴志晟看出他哥心情不好，立马从床上站起来，不敢问罗渽民发生了什么，只好求助地看向一边的李帝努。

李帝努把罗渽民腰上的手不动声色地收紧几分。

“别惹你哥了，他刚刚在浴室里摔了一跤，今天我来这边照顾他吧，你去我房间。”

朴志晟听到这句话几乎是雀跃。

“那Jeno，Jeno哥，电脑的话…”

“随便用。”

收到这句话的朴志晟如离弦的剑一般冲出了房门，房门刚一合上，罗渽民也不忍了，冲着李帝努的小腿就是一脚。

“给脸不要脸。”

李帝努自知刚才戳中了罗渽民的痛点，也不接话，默默受下了这一踹，一瘸一拐的挪去关灯。

“睡觉吧，四点还要起床赶航班。”

李帝努三步并作两步翻上朴志晟的床，看着天花板，过了一会儿，下面的人也慢慢躺了下来。

“李帝努，我没法喜欢你。我心里的人是仁俊，一直都是。你如果真的那么想让我喜欢上你，那就操我，操到我什么都想不了，操死我，我就属于你了。”

躺在上铺的人没有应答，无声的眼泪顺着那张雕塑般的脸庞流进金色的头发里。他想起早上自己问的那句话：

“要怎么才能把讨厌变成喜欢？”

不存在这样的方法，除非放弃喜欢。

**Author's Note:**

> 不一定有后续，如果有，那就是降。


End file.
